


The Mourning Seekers

by PenArt



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Cybertron, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, alien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenArt/pseuds/PenArt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for the fic of ladydragon76, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117915/chapters/11774231">Multiversal Singularity</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mourning Seekers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladydragon76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Multiversal Singularity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117915) by [ladydragon76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76). 



> Resized for AO3, best viewed on tumblr.  
> So yeah, a fanart of a fanfic! The mourning seekers of ladydragon76, that aren't exactly seekers...  
> (Go read her fic!)

**Author's Note:**

> I also had fun searching the best font for the title, it's interesting how it can totally change the ambience...


End file.
